Kiara and Kovu's Proud Pride
by WanderlustWriter101
Summary: A month has passed since the prides became one . Kiara is pregnant and Kovu is struggling to stay on the good side . Will their love find a way ? Or will it ruin them forever?
A fun and interesting twist on what happened after the prides joined together . Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1: The Changes

It's been around a month since the prides joined and since Kovu and Kiara became a couple . Kiara just found out that she was pregnant . She was completely ecstatic !

Around the same time , Kovu had been acting weird . He would sleep outside the pride rock cave and would make excuses like 'it's a little warm for me inside' or 'I'm used to sleeping outside ' . But the real problem was a lot bigger than it seemed . Kovu was good but darkness was consuming him . He would get dreams of the days he would train with Zira to kill Simba and takeover his pride . Kovu tried to stay away from Kiara and Simba as much as possible . Sometimes those thoughts would completely daze him and Kovu couldn't control his actions , worst of all he wouldn't even remember what he did once he snapped out of it .

These dreams and dazes were getting more intense and came frequently . One night when Kiara decided to tell her beloved mate about her pregnancy , Kovu thought enough was enough . He was running away . He loved Kiara too much to hurt her even a bit and he respected the pride and Simba too much to let them know that evil thoughts were flooding his mind .

Kovu put his plan to action that night . He waited till he was sure that all the lions were asleep . Once he was completely sure , Kovu jumped off of pride rock and turned to look at the mighty rock in all it's glory .

"Sleep tight Kiara , my love ."he whispered into the air as his eyes started to tear up .

Kovu turned around and sped along the savannah trying to put as much distance between him and pride rock as possible . His heart swelled up and he didn't turn around .

Kovu stopped and started thinking to himself 'where do I go? I need to go somewhere no one will think of' . A sudden idea came to Kovu's mind and he continued running straight ahead until he reached his destination . When there , he walked further in and sat under a tree while he poured out his feelings . That night Kovu cried himself to sleep .

 **Meanwhile**

Kiara was waiting till everyone was asleep so she could sneak out and tell her mate that she was expecting but while waiting Kiara fell asleep . When Kiara did wake up , she found that she was the last one to get up . Everyone else was up and by the looks of it had also caught some breakfast .

"Good morning Kiara." Simba and Nala said in unison .

"Good morning father , mother!" Kiara replied chirpily .

"My Kiara! What has put you in such a good mood today ?" asked her mother with a soft smile .

"Oh it's great news ! Everyone gather around . I have an announcement to make . " With that everyone gathered around Kiara and gave her their attention . Kiara rose her voice a little so she could be heard clearly and began ," I wanted all of you to know that I'm pregnant !"

"Ooooohhhh! Goodness Kiara ! That truly is good news !" Nala squealed .

However Simba had a stern look in his eyes . He congratulated his daughter and said that he wanted to talk to Kovu . "Speaking of Kovu , has anyone seen him because I surely did not see him during the hunt either ."Simba asked/announced to the pride .

However what Simba said was ignored by everyone as they were all so happy with the news .

"Sweetie does Kovu know ?" Nala asked smiling . She was completely thrilled with the recent events . Suddenly what had happened the previous night dawned on Kiara and she hurriedly said ,"No mother he doesn't know yet but I'm going to find him right now and I'm going to tell him ."

"Ok dear just be safe ." Nala said .

Kiara ran out in pursuit of Kovu to tell him the good news . Her search went into the afternoon with no luck . As a last resort , she started to roar out his name in hopes that he would hear and come to her . And Kiara was right Kovu indeed heard her roars and his heart ached at the sound of it . He kept thinking to himself that this was the only way to protect Kiara and the pride . And that was to stay away from them .

Vitanni came up to Kiara and sat down, "I can see you're not having the best of luck ."

"Oh Vitanni where could he have gone ?" Kiara asked as she laid down on the warm grass.

"You mean he could have gone out of the pridelands?" Vitanni asked suddenly getting up .

"I feel like he did otherwise I would've found him by now ." Kiara said looking in the distance . "Hey where are you going ?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this ." Vitanni said as she walked off into the distance .

Like what you read ? Please review and let me know so I have an idea for the next chapter . Thanks for reading!


End file.
